


Fireflies

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: I'll continue this if people like it, idk.





	Fireflies

They were watching the stars when he broke the silence. "Do you think we'll find fireflies?" Lance asked wistfully. Keith kept his eyes closed, but a smirk curved his lips, and he felt Lance chuckle against his neck, though it was breathy and barely there. "Seriously, though. Do ya think we'll ever see one again?"

"I hope so. I miss them. Used to keep one on my desk. Just a couple days and I'd release it. Catch a new one. Didn't want them to die, I didn't ever know what to feed them."

Lance smirked. "There's this thing called the Internet. Fascinating."

Keith snorted and punched his arm. "I grew up alone in a desert shack. Don't be an ass."

"Excuse you, I have a very nice ass," Lance teased, and Keith's brain short circuited. He didn't respond, staring into Lance's sky blue eyes. Smirking, Lance leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Keith sucked in a startled breath, but returned it before the other boy pulled back.

Lance smiled, eyes lighting up with awe and happiness. Keith scooted closer to him, and they both returned their gazes to the stars.


End file.
